Distributed ledger systems (DLSs), which can also be referred to as consensus networks, and/or blockchain networks, enable participating entities to securely, and immutably store data. DLSs are commonly referred to as blockchain networks without referencing any particular user case. Examples of types of blockchain networks can include public blockchain networks, private blockchain networks, and consortium blockchain networks. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
A blockchain network can be used for storing data from an external entity. In some instances, the data from the external entity can include sensitive data, such as personally identifiable information (e.g., biometric data, medical information, or Social Security numbers), that can be traced back to an individual, and that, if disclosed, could result in harm or loss to that person. Due to the transparent nature of blockchain networks, sensitive data stored in the blockchain networks can be easily obtained by a malicious actor, thereby causing data leakage issues. In some instances, an external entity can access the data stored in the blockchain network without authorization, thereby compromising the data security of the blockchain network.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solution to addressing the data leakage and security issues in the blockchain network.